Kanda's memories V
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Series of Memories from Kanda's POV.  Memories of Alma when he first met him.


**I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother and I found all three**

~Quote not mine.

Kanda's memories V – One Shot – (KanAlma)

First time I met you

I slowly opened my eyes only to see that I was in a dark room, that same damn room where they take me after another experiment was done on me yet again. I sighed quietly as I knew that I couldn't move, if I did…my body would scream in pain, even thou I was already in pain no matter what I did.

I let my dark eyes look around the 'infirmary' seeing that I was alone again. They always left me after doing whatever they did to me. Che, like I care. I stopped caring a long time ago, I just wish that I could just die already...I was tired of all this crap.

"Hmm..."

I blinked as I heard a small, quiet moan on my side. I turned to see what it was and it was none other than that idiot, Alma. I was so preoccupied about myself that I didn't notice the brat beside me. He was sitting on a chair, leaned over on my bed and I also noticed that he was holding my hand gently.

I sighed, seeing my hand in his; no wonder I didn't feel him grasping it, my hand (and I assumed my whole body as well) was in bandages. It felt numb too. He was in bandages as well but not as much as I was, at least that made me feel a bit better...as TINY bit.

My dark navy eyes fell over his face, seeing his messy brown hair over his face, his eyes closed as well as that large scar over his nose. The idiot was snoring slightly, his head was close to our hands as his lips were parted slightly as he exhaled and inhaled in sleep.

I then turned around and stared towards the window, it was closed shut and curtains drawn; it made the room feel more like an imprisonment than a place where you should've been taken care of. But what the fuck ever, I was treated like shit and that was how it will always be.

For some reason I stared back at Alma, watching him sleep; and then I started to think, or remember how we first met. It was the day that I was 'born'…

"Hey, are you awake?"

I groaned mentally as I heard a voice, who the hell was talking and to whom? Bah, maybe it wasn't at me since…well…no one had talked to me before, why would they?

"Perhaps you are awake? Hey."

I then slowly, feeling tired as my eyelids felt heavy, trying to open my eyes; for a moment I couldn't see anything as it was completely darkness. It was like I was underwater, my body was moving slowly and I soon noticed, I felt cold…very cold.

"Raise your hand if you're awake."

I heard the voice speak again, I over me and I saw a small light and I started to move, ignoring how tired I was, how exhausted; I felt like I needed to get out of this place and head to the light. I was just reaching the surface when I heard a loud cheer from above, was this person waiting for me? Was it me he was calling? I felt my heart race a bit, hearing that that person call out again…he sounded like he was happy to see me…

"I'm so glad. Coz I thought I was all alone!"

Alone? Hn, so that was why he was calling for me? Because he was alone…for some reason I felt that way as well.

"You know what? They call you 'Yuu'."

I then slowly lifted my arm, reaching for the surface of the water; soon I felt warmth, my hand was out of the water and I was…slowly pointing my finger towards him. Was he talking about himself? No, I think that was what I was called…right? So that was MY name? Who was he? I pointed towards him.

"Eh, me? It's kinda embarrassing, err, they call me..."

He paused for a moment, as took my chance and slowly was reaching out from my tomb as he then answered.

"Alma."

"Happy birthday, Yuu!"

He said as I assumed…it meant something to me?

Alma…that was his name, the one that was calling me. I slowly slipped out of the pond, pool…whatever and I felt warm hands helping me out. I felt like I would collapse but...he was there to catch him, I could tell. I slowly turned to see him just when more voices came to see us. But I didn't care; I kept staring at this Alma person.

Suddenly I felt something over my shivering body; I pulled it closer as I didn't realize what it was. I kept thinking, where was I? What was going on? Who were these people?

"Aren't you cold, Yuu?"

Yuu? So that is my name and this place would determine my fate. Just great.

After that day, Alma never left my side…no matter how many times I beat him up, insult him…yell at him, he was always there for me, hell he was always do damn cheery, made me wonder if he was insane. I sighed again as I rubbed my head over the bandages, it was started to hurt a bit but that wasn't too bad, compared to the other crap I had to deal with.

I looked once again towards the boy that was the closes person to me, Alma Karma. I couldn't help but smile a little bit as he started to whine about not having any mayonnaise. Che, baka…always thinking about that disgusting thing. I then smiled a bit bigger as I felt him squeeze my hand, I felt it this time…I felt his hand, it was warm, comforting.

No matter where I was, he would always be there for me; the first person that I let in…well kinda. But still, Alma meant to me so much, we been through a lot and I know that he would do anything to help me, unknown to him…I would do the same, I would always take care of him, protect him…he was more than a friend…he was my first family, brother…maybe?

I sighed as I then chuckled, baka Alma…how much you changed me and you don't even know. I will keep that little secret to myself.

Now, what to do with him drooling on my hand is another issue.


End file.
